


Cold pizza and a hot Vergil

by DrawnCherry



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawnCherry/pseuds/DrawnCherry
Summary: PWP. Explicit.





	Cold pizza and a hot Vergil

**Author's Note:**

> The title sucks, so please suggest me a better one.

"I'll go get Vergil," you offered as you watched the rest stuff pizzas in their face.

“Oh no, he’ll be down when he’s ready,” Dante interjected. 

“Oh, it’s fine haha,” you replied and had walked away already. Dante couldn’t find a way to stop you without raising suspicion. Gone you were. 

“What’s up with Vergil anyways?” Lady asked. 

“Oh, years of hell will make you feel crap from time to time,” Dante tried to lie. 

“Riiiight,” Lady said with a pizza in her face. 

\-- 

Vergil was hiding in his room for the simple reason that he was currently in heat. Something he developed during his years in hell. He’s been rutting, grinding and masturbating against his bedsheets for the last couple of hours. It was torture. In hell he’d black out and wake up feeling relieved and a little disgusted. However, on earth, he had no idea how to deal with it. What if he ended up hurting someone like last time? 

So, when someone knocked on his door, he ignored it. He heard you call out to him, your voice sweet and sultry at the same time. He needed you to leave, because he didn’t want to destroy your body and break your mind. 

However, didn’t stop you from coming in, asking questions about his health and well-being. He warned you to leave, but he felt a newly added pressure on the bed. 

“Please, leave,” he now said. 

“Oh, you must be really under the weather to say please,” you replied giggling. Vergil wasn’t sure when the sound stopped. 

“Come on, get out of those sheets.” 

But your attempt to get him out of bed was to no avail. Vergil grabbed your wrists and pinned you to the bed. 

“I asked you to leave,” Vergil whispered, voice low in volume and pitch. Vergil’s body temperature was warm, extremely hot in fact. 

“Vergil?” you asked, “are you coming down with a fever?”

“Something of that sort,” he answered. He noticed your breath hitch in your throat. He was already having an effect on you it seemed. He wasn’t sure whether it was a smell, a demonic aura or anything else, but he knew that it made people find him irresistible. 

“Let me help you with that,” you replied, your lips closing in on his, “I’ve been meaning to do this for ages.” 

Vergil really shouldn’t. He’d break you. You wouldn’t be able to handle it at all when his demonic form would come out. 

“Get out,” he insisted, but made no effort to get you out of his bed. He was more interested in bedding you. It was a double-edged sword. He wouldn’t be able to reject you either. You were doomed the moment you touched him. Or he was. 

“I’ve been holding back for so long,” you said and sealed the deal with the devil. Your lips were almost enough to push him over the edge. Immediately, your tongue pushed inside his mouth. Vergil didn’t understand. This was a new development. Usually he felt like the wolf preying on the lamb. 

But you grabbed his hair and pushed him as close as you could. Was he the lamb? Not in a million years. 

Vergil grabbed your lower arms and pushed you on your back. That’s when you ran your eyes on his naked form, erection still between his legs even after having come several times today. 

“You’ve been here all day… being horny?” you asked excitedly, “is it a demon thing?”

“You cannot phantom…”

“Fine,” you replied as he crashed down on your lips. His hips were grinding against yours. His mind went on full overdrive from just the way you surrendered obliviously to the unknown. You're being so arrogant about it too. 

"You've got no idea what you're getting yourself into little lamb," he said.

"What? Like you're going to make me find out? Vergil, the big bad wo--" 

You couldn't finish your sentence. Vergil made quick work of getting rid of your clothing by ripping the fabrics at the seams. His hand was at your throat, keeping you in place without applying too much pressure. As much as he’d love to drown himself in the sight of your skin, and as much as he’d love to plan where he was going to place marks over your unblemished form, Vergil was going to engulf himself in your sex first. It was all he could think about as it was all he could smell and see. 

You didn’t have to beg for it. He really ate you out like a wolf, desperate for water. He had your head spinning within seconds. His hands were gripping at your thighs. His nails were clawing at your skin like the demon that was slowly surfacing. Quite literally too. Where were you again? All you could think about was de half-demon between your legs. His tongue was working miracles. All you could smell was his sweat and his sex between the sheets. And you couldn’t even bear look at him. You had your eyes shut tight, pupils too dilated to keep them open.

You cried his name and you moaned loudly and shamelessly. He was all yours. 

He was going to be your undoing of your desire. 

He was the alpha and omega.

Vergil was lapping at you without mercy. You were sure Vergil was leaving marks on your thighs, but it didn’t matter. The moment he began to suck at your skin, was the moment you couldn’t take it anymore. You hands went from gripping the sheets to gripping his hair. However, Vergil wasn’t done with you. 

His hands shoved your legs up to your shoulders as he entered you. Vergil’s was thicker and bigger than you ever could have imagined, but you weren’t quite sure if he was entirely human right now. However, looking would certainly turn you into a pillar of salt. 

Vergil filled you entirely, stretching you as far as you could go--and beyond. Something took over Vergil, you could feel it in the way he moved and in the way he growled. His voice next to your ear was burying the sound of the bed. You couldn’t even hear the sound of his wings popping out of his back nor the clatter of his things falling on the floor. 

He was making you see white behind your eyes. You couldn’t hear yourself scream at the top of your lungs. One of his hands came at your throat, holding you in place while taking you to new heights. 

Vergil wasn’t ever going to admit this, but your tightness had him losing control more than he’d liked. Your warm, slick tightness. His tongue pushed passed your lips. You weren't sure if he was kissing you or consuming you. Either was fine. It felt like you could've been fucking in the underworld. 

The room was hot. The sounds were disgustingly delicious. And Vergil was slamming inside you in the most unholy pace. 

"You're… like… the devil," you managed to say. 

"Oh little lamb," he growled, "I am much more demonic." 

Vergil pulled out of you and turned you around with ease. He grabbed your arms with one hand and used his Devil Trigger tail to replace the hand on your neck. Vergil preferred positions where he could go deep, hard and fast. You couldn’t think. Your body was on full overdrive and you were highly sensitive. Were you coming? Yes, you were. As Vergil pushed your hips upwards, you felt him hit a spot that made your body feel like it was burning up. Even Vergil couldn’t handle it anymore. He pushed in deeply and came in large spurts. He remembered to grab your body with his human hands, because the Devil Trigger form was vanishing. However, he also was spent and soon fell down next to you. 

No words were spoken. You both fell asleep very quickly and you had completely forgot about the people downstairs (more importantly the pizza). 


End file.
